Su Juguete
by LemonMind
Summary: No podía creer que mis propios tíos me hubiesen vendido a la familia Cullen, que me hubiesen mandado a la otra punta del mundo, sin saber donde iba ni con quien… lo único que sabia en ese momento, es que muy bueno no era lo que me deparaba el destino.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: La Llegada A La Casa Cullen

- Baja- me dijo mi tío Joe mientras Samy, mi tía, bajaba las valijas del baúl.

Los mire sin entender, ¿Era la casa de algún familiar? ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que veníamos?. No entendía que pasaba, solo sabia que la tía había dejado las valijas a mi lado.

-Te queremos Bella- sonrió y me abrazo.

La mire y mi tio Joe toco la puerta, una ama de llaves, o mucama, ya que estaba vestida como tal, atendió, dijo que me apresurara en entrar, y se llevo mis valijas adentro.

- Chau Bells- sonrió el tio Joe y se subió al auto.

Vi como el auto se alejaba hasta perderlo de vista, sin saber que hacer, entre. De la nada, apareció la muchacha de antes y me sonrió.

-Ven por acá, los señores te estaban esperando- sonrió de manera…rara

Me llevo por un pasillo lleno de ventanales, en donde lo único que se veía a fuera era mucho follaje, era un muy frondoso bosque, en donde no aparentaba haber mas nada ni nadie, aparte de nosotros.

Llegamos rápidamente hasta una habitación, la chica me pidió que me sacara las zapatillas, así lo hice. Toco la puerta y luego abrió. Quede anonadada con la imagen de esa habitación, decorada con muebles antiguos pero a la ves modernos, ese decorado se mantenía a lo largo de la casa.

En la habitación se encontraban dos sillones largos y dos chiquitos, en el centro había una mesita de café. Había una chimenea, la cual estaba encendida debido al frío que hacia. La chica me empujo levemente para que caminara, y con miedo, camine hacia ellos. Me quede quieta a una distancia prudente. Ellos me miraron.

- Un pacer verte acá querida- sonrió de manera inquietante- te estábamos esperando- tomo mi mano.

Con desconfianza me trate de zafar, pero me miro con una mirada furtiva, por lo cual no me opuse y me deje encaminar.

Me llevo a uno de los sofás grandes, donde el se sentó a mi lado.

- Ella es Esme- señalo a la mujer de no mas de 32 años que estaba sentada al lado mío- Ellos son Edward, Emmet y Jasper- me sonrió y señalo a los tres muchachos sentados en el sillón grande que se encontraba enfrentado al nuestro- y finalmente están Alice y Rosalie- señalo a las chicas sentadas en los sillones chiquitos de los costados.- Creo que ya deben haberte contado todo

- ¿Contarme que? –los mire confundida

- Veo que no te dijeron nada- río- vas a ser nuestra esclava- sonrió- vas a tener que estar disponible siempre para nosotros, a medida vallas estando con cada uno de nosotros van a ir explicándote todo- sonrió y mando a la chica, Alice a que llamara a la mucama- Nataly va a ayudarte en todo, quiero que le hagas caso, si no lo haces, recibirás un castigo. Siempre que desobedezcas recibirás un castigo-sonrió- ahora…anda con Nataly

Me levante temblando de miedo y angustia y fui con Nataly. Ella me condujo a una habitación grande. Fue al ropero y saco un sostén negro con una tanga haciendo juego. La mire mal.

- No voy a ponerme eso, ¡Me rehusó a ponerme eso!- gruñí-

Saco un vestidito apenas por los muslos, con corset y suelto abajo, negro y Branco, como el de ella.

- Hazlo o van a castigarte- dijo y me tomo por el brazo y me metió al baño- vamos a bañarte- sonrió y me pidió que me desvistiera- por ordenes de Carlisle, la primer semana te vamos a bañar nosotros, es un reto, tienes que cumplirlo, no podes tocarte por una semana- sonrió picadamente y yo dude de ella- no te preocupes.

Me termine de sacar la ropa y me metí llorando a la tina, Nataly rápidamente me lavo el pelo, luego enjabono la esponja y empezó a lavarme el cuerpo, lavo mi cuello bajando hacia mis pechos, paso la esponja repetidas veces antes de dejarla en el agua un momento para acariciármelos, me moví y la aleje, pero ella siguió, ignorando mis intentos de apartarla, luego de un rato de acariciarlos se paro y mirándome con mala cara me esposo las manos a unas cadenas que habían en la pared, ahora si, dejándome inmóvil. Volvió a agarrar la esponja y siguió enjabonando mi panza mientras bajaba mas abajo suavemente.

¡No me toques!- chille tratando de liberarme, todo de manera inútil, ya que de nada servia si estaba encadenada.

Me dijo q me callara y empozo a lavar mi intimidad despacio, tomándose su tiempo, después de un rato enjabonándome me empezó a acariciar levemente, rápidamente se jacto de lo que estaba haciendo y siguió bañándome. Un alivio para mí que a esa instancia estaba llorando y temblando.

Rápidamente termino de bañarme y me seco, me obligo a ponerme esta ropa, me peino y me llevo a la cocina.

-Según me dijeron… tendrás tareas variadas, toma, acá esta tu itinerario-me lo dio- ¿como te llamas?- me miro de forma amable.

- Be…Bella- susurre nerviosa y ella me beso la mejilla-

- Un gusto Bella- me miro- no debes tenerme miedo a mi, me caes bien, podemos llegar a ser amigas- miro el reloj y dijo de forma apresurada- tienes que encontrarte con ellos ahora.

Y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de la chimenea, mientras yo, me preguntaba que iba a ser de mí ahora.


	2. Chapter 2: Reglas

Bella POV

Camine con paso ligero detrás de Nataly, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar. Mire mi atuendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo odiaba. Dejaba todo al descubierto. Ese corset negro ajustado levantaba mis pechos y esa corta falda amplia apenas tapaba mi culo. Sabia que si me agachaba se me iba a ver hasta el alma, y lo peor, era que no llevaba ropa interior. Baje más mi vista y mire mis zapatos negros. Eran de un taco mediano, pero iba trastabillando. Jamás había usado taco, y me sentía muy insegura caminando con ellos.

Levante la vista y vi a Nataly frente a una puerta amplia, parada con una mano en su cintura y golpeando el pie contra el suelo en un gesto de impaciencia. Apure el paso y llegue lo más rápido posible. Ella abrió la puerta y me encontré en la misma sala que hacia un rato. Ellos estaban hablando muy a gusto hasta que entre. Me miraron y se pusieron serios.

- Camina –me empujo Nataly – No los hagas enojar –susurro y cerro la puerta.

Camine con paso inseguro hasta acercarme a ellos, a una distancia prudente.

- Isabella, debemos hablar de lo que tendrás que hacer en tu estadía aquí –hablo el rubio, parecía ser el que mas poder tenia dentro de la familia – Hay ciertas cosas que hay que dejar claras desde un principio. Debes saber que no vas a ser esclava completa, es decir, que harás todo lo que tu amo o señora desee, ya que si no, se apicara un castigo de acuerdo con la gravedad de lo que hayas hecho. Llevaras una pulsera con el nombre de tu dueño para identificarte. Mañana empezaras tu día en la cocina y al finalizar la tarde, te comunicaremos quien es tu amo –tomo un folio donde habían varias fotos y hojas. Sentía que la habitación daba vueltas.

Una chica bajita y de pelo negro azabache se acerco. Me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en uno de los sillones. Llamo a Nataly y le ordeno que trajese un vaso de agua. Luego volvió a pararse detrás del sillón. Poso sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros acariciándolos, como si estuviese dándome un masaje. Yo lloraba. No podía parar de lamentarme y preguntarme porque debía pasarme esto. Los mire desesperada.

- No quiero, me quiero ir, quiero irme a mi casa, no quiero estar acá –susurre – quiero regresar con mi familia, no quiero esto, por favor

Las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, sorbí con mi nariz y me abrace a mi misma. La chica de pelo negro, acaricio mi pelo suavemente. Nataly entro a la habitación y me acerco el vaso de agua, el cual tome con mucho cuidado, ya que mi mano parecía un zamba, se movía hacia todos lados.

- Carlisle, creo que ha sido un día muy duro para ella y que debería descansar –una voz dulce a mis espaldas dijo, con mucha serenidad, era a la única, aparte del rubio, que habían hablado hasta ahora. Carlisle suspiro profundamente.

- Llévala a su habitación y asegúrate de terminar de aclararle ciertos puntos de sus tareas para mañana.

Se sentó en el gran sillón y la pequeña chica asintió, rodeo el sillón y tomo mi mano

– Ven –susurro

Me saco de aquella habitación, mientras sentía sus miradas en mi espalda. Me guió por el mismo pasillo por el cual había ido a esa habitación, subimos una escalera e ingresamos a una habitación.

Era hermosa, era toda en tonos marrones, tenía una alfombra en el centro negra con detalles en colores marrones y sobre una parte de ella, estaba la cama de dos plazas con un silloncito delante. Un gran espejo adornaba la pared del lado derecho y un modular adornaba el lado izquierdo de la cama. La habitación tenía poca luz, pero la suficiente como para distinguir las cosas.

- Esta sera tu habitación –dijo subvente, con una nota de emoción en su voz –Antes de dejarte descanzar, quiero decirte algunas cosas –tomo mi mano y me guió a la cama, me empujo suavemente para que me sentase y ella se sentó a un costado –aquí, no solo vas a ser una esclava domestica, si no que también sexual de tu amo o señora, quien también puede prestarte a los otros amos. No puedes hablar, a no ser que tu dueño lo pida. Si te preguntan algo solo puedes decir "Si amo", "No amo" y si no sabes cual es la respuesta "Como a usted le guste amo". Cada uno de nosotros tiene una manera de enseñar diferente, la primera semana va a ser dura, pero te acostumbraras. Te hemos asignado a Nataly para que te ayude con tus tareas domesticas o en lo que necesites. Ella te vendrá a buscar a las siete de la mañana y empezaran con su día. Acuéstate y buenas noches.

Se paro y salio caminando sensualmente de la habitación. No comprendía nada, no sabia que me deparaba todo esto. Me recosté en la cama, ya que estaba muy agotada para recorrer ahora la habitación. Suspire, sabia que no podría salir de esto. Comencé a llorar. No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, solo se, que los brazos de Morfeo me abrazaron dulcemente y me llevaron hacia un lugar, en donde todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooola mis muchaachas! ¿Coomo andan? Yo desaparecida y enferma, y bastante, pero decidi que empezar a ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no sean mis dolores, me va a hacer bien! Lamento que sea tan corto el capitulo, pero tengo ansias de actualizar hoy todas mis novelas! Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Y prometo que en el próximo capitulo empezara la acción e.e Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, hoy cuando me metí, me emocione y me alegre mucho al verlas Laas quiero! :D<strong>

**No se olviden de pasar por mi pagina de Blogspot en donde subo toodas las fotos de los atuendos que usan los personajes, lugares donde van y tambien las habitaciones, y todo eso! Esta en mi perfil igualmente pue den**

lemon-mind . blogspot . com . ar **(Sin espacios)**

**Tambien me cree un facebook en el cual nos podemos comunicar, se los dejo aca y en mi perfil!**

www . facebook vanina . lemonmind **(Sin espacios)**


End file.
